The Heat of the Path
by SkylerSylin
Summary: Quick one shot of the Rin and Shirou style! Shirou is trying to relax as he was told but is having issues due to the heat and his wayward thoughts. The results? Read to find out!


A/N: this is a quick one shot involving Shirou and Rin. It's set years after the end of the UBW arc with them traveling the world trying to satisfy Shirou's need to save everyone he meets. My first ever fanfic, so please bear with me! If the characters are a bit OOC Im sorry! I hope you enjoy :)

Hot. Too hot. That was the thought that crossed the front of Emyia Shirou's brain and quickly became the only thought that he could focus on. It burned! The sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant.. But a handful of other sensations came to mind that he would rather feel in this moment.

It was supposed to relax him. How these stupid bubbles and burning sensation all around him was suppose to relax him, he had no idea. It was already a sauna outside and here he was, soaking in one for no other reason than the fact that he was told to do so. Rin said it would help him relax. But how could he do so with countless lives around him suffering in this damnable heat while they got to stay indoors.

Sighing he leaned back "Maybe if I do manage to relax she won't be upset with me anymore." Not a very likely scenario.. But he would hope for it. It's not like he wasn't trying his hardest to not upset her, it's just that his very personality was perfectly suited to pissing off the girl despite his best efforts. Why she even stayed around him at all was beyond him.

Shirou would never leave her alone unless she asked of course. He was literally putty in the palm of her hand and she had made it her life's mission to insure that he did not turn out like his future self from the War. But it was still puzzling as to why he wasn't just told to get lost.

No matter how angry she got, it would always end with a hand on his shoulder and nothing more than a disappointed glance before she would turn and walk away. And that look in her eyes was enough to floor him every time. He really wasn't handling it very well anymore.

For the past few months every time he saw disappointment in her eyes he could do nothing more than look down in shame. Even when they went out on missions and he failed to save everyone he could have it didn't hurt as bad. But disappointing Rin was slowly killing him inside. Like a knife stabbed deep into the soft flesh of his heart and twisted every few moments to prolong the agony.

Glaring at his steamy surroundings he gave up on this relaxing thing. Maybe he would go for a walk and attempt to cool down. Climbing out of he sauna he dried off and changed back into his clothes before walking out into the night air. Kicking a small rock absentmindedly, he set off down the street.

He had been walking for about 2 hours now. Randomly wandering through the town without a purpose, content to be alone with his thoughts. He thought back to the War and how it had helped him find his resolve and set himself on the path he was on. But now.. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be here. For the first time since the end of the War, he doubted that he made the right choice. Borrowed feelings still have merit and strength do they not? He had no doubts there. To be a hero of justice is to save everyone is it not? Perhaps?

Shirou stopped dead in his tracks as this thought drifted across his mind. Perhaps, he wondered. "I know I can't save everyone. To save one I may have to sacrifice many. To save many I may have to sacrifice one. But I'll never stop fighting. I'll never give in until I find a place where I can save everyone. But.. What if I have to sacrifice Rin?"

He slumped down on the bench next to him and cradled his head in his hands. What if he did? Could he do it? Could he sacrifice Rin if it meant saving the lives of hundreds? Millions? The entire world? He doubted very seriously that he could do so. Despite how much she teased him relentlessly, he loved her. He had never out right said this to her but he knew that she knew he did.

He couldn't help it. He saw who she really was behind the mask she put up. More than just the schools idol. More than just the perfect Magus the Association thought her to be. She wasn't perfect by any means, but to Shirou's eyes.. There was nothing more perfect than her imperfections.

He looked up and around trying to get an idea of where he ended up. It was the park in the center of the town they where currently residing in. Green trees, a small pond, a play ground for children and benches lined the paths winding beneath the shade of the foliage. He had sat on this bench before he recalled, they had a decent lunch with Rin. He smiled at the memory..

"I swear you're such an idiot! I tell you to do one thing! One thing only! And you can't even manage it. I swear it's like you go through your life trying to piss me off Emyia." She was berating him for another mistake during another mission. It had all worked out fine of course. They had gotten the documents the Association wanted. But Shirou had taken it upon himself to release a bunch of prisoners in the process, who had gotten caught sneaking out, which had required the stealth mission to instead become one involving intense combat. They saved everyone, and put a huge dent in the forces of the local mafia to boot. But oh was she pissed.

He had defended himself by saying a true hero of justice couldn't just stand there and not save those people when he had the chance and for once.. She had gone silent. "Hey Shirou" she'd finally softly spoken "I know you want to save everyone. And I know it's in your nature to do what you feel is right. But for once.. I just wish you wouldn't put yourself in danger in order to do it." At that point she had gotten up and walked away, leaving him strangely confused as to the abrupt change in her demeanor about the entire situation.

He laughed. Oh he was an idiot. He had assumed that she was pissed at him for making her have to clean up another mess he had created. But again, she was worried about him. Worried he was pushing himself too hard. Worried he would do more harm to himself by trying to do good for others. She constantly tried to keep him in check so he wouldn't go too far.

And then it hit him. She cares. She truly cares. She really doesn't want me to become Archer. She doesn't want me to kill myself by trying to save the world from itself. With those thoughts Emiya Shirou stood up, turned in the direction of the apartment he shared with Rin and and took off running.

A few short minutes later he slowed down before calmly unlocking the door and letting himself in. Rin stood glaring at him in front of the couch. "Oh so your back now!? I told you to go to the sauna and relax, not go gallivanting all over the city for hours on end. Look at you! Hot and sweaty! You haven't relaxed at all!" He watched her rant before she finally stopped with her hands on her hips staring him down, and despite all he heard, he smiled. "What are you smiling for you idiot!? Did you not just hear a word I said!?" Walking up to her he scratched the back of his head before replying "I heard you Rin. I was wondering though.. If I could tell you something important."

He saw the confusion on her face. He NEVER called her Rin. He saw her eyes searching him over trying to ascertain just what he was plotting. Catching him staring back she blushed and looked away quickly "I.. I guess you can Emyia." He smiled and reached out and took her hand causing her to look at him in stunned surprise "I know you know.. But I never said it before.. But, I love you Rin." Her eyes widened further and she just stared blankly at him with a light blush tinting her cheeks before finally turning completely red and stepping towards him to bury her head in his chest "I..i..idiot! Don't just say that like that! You can't just say you love me like its some casually known fact!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and gently held her to him before resting his chin on her head "I thought I should tell you though. It's something I've felt for a long time, but never said, and I felt it needed to be said. I'm not sure anymore just what I want out of this life entirely. To save everyone I know i would have to make sacrifices. But one thing I'm sure of, I could never sacrifice you. I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want you to leave. I know I piss you off a lot with how I act, but I can see it's because you don't want me to become him. I'm greatful to you for looking out for me, and keeping me on the right path. I'll make it up to you someday. We can leave this stupid country. Go back to Japan and live a normal life. No more searching for people to save. The only person matters in my life from here on out is you."

As he spoke he had felt her slide closer and closer to him and now he felt her slightly shaking. Pulling back a bit he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, dripping onto the carpet below. "Ah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She sniffled slightly before looking up at him and wiping away her tears "Idiot.. I'm not mad.. I'm really happy Shirou. I thought all this time I would have to yell to get you to not become Archer. But your figuring it out on your own... I'm happy that your finally finding your own path, and it's a path worth traveling. And.. I'll be here every step of the way on your path Shirou. Because my path is yours.. Because.. I love you too." Leaning up she gently pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes.

Caught by surprise it took a few moments for Emyia Shirou to collect his thoughts enough to kiss her back. Wrapping his arms tightly around the girl of his dreams he let go of all the idiotic dreams of the past, and focused on being truly happy, and making the woman he loved happy. He smiled and broke the kiss "Thank you Rin.. For showing me the path." She smiled and nuzzled into him more "Long as I'm around I'll never let you stray from it!" Chuckling softly he just kissed her again and let the world around him dissolve into bliss. It had been a hot day, but looking back.. It had been the best day.

A/N- so that's my first fanfic.. Edited a bit for clarity and fixed some typos.


End file.
